It's Not Your Fault
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: One day, Ike decides to go to the library, you know, to do some book-learning. But he finds his visit a little... strange.


**Well, after I wrote Sticks and Stones, I decided to make something to try and lighten the mood. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ike opened the doors to the library, brushing his dark blue hair out of his eyes. The bookshelves towered above his head, each shelf stuffed with old, dusty books.

He walked up to one of the shelves, carefully prying the book out, and settling himself in a chair far away from the door.

He heard the doors open, and he heard the muffled laughter of the other Smashers.

_It's a library, not the stages! Why can't they just be quiet?_

As though they read his mind, they starting quieting each other down. Ike smiled to himself and cracked open the book, skimming through the pages.

He almost jumped out of his seat when Marth appeared close beside him.

"Uhh... hey Marth. What are you doing?" Ike asked.

The prince didn't answer, only leaning close to his ear and whispering, "It's not your fault."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's not your fault, Ike," Marth repeated.

Ike nodded, returning to his book. "I don't know what I did that isn't my fault, but okay, whatever."

He saw Link walking up to them, whispering the same thing.

"It's not your fault."

Ike looked at them with a weird expression on his face. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's not your fault, Ike," they said in unison. "It's not your fault."

Ike got up, clearly creeped out by their behavior. Putting the book on the table beside his chair, he got up and started for the door, only to bump into Pit on the way.

"Oh, sorry, Pit. I didn't see-"

"It's not your fault," Pit whispered eerily.

Ike backed up into a row of bookshelves, only to find Peach, Zelda and Samus there as well. The three girls turned to stare at him.

"It's not your fault."

Ike's eyes widened. _What's gotten into them?_

Red, the Pokemon Trainer, peeked out from behind a bookshelf, along with his three Pokemon. Tilting his head to the side, he muttered, "It's not your fault."

Pikachu appeared on Samus' shoulder.

"Pi-Pika Pikachu."

"What did he say?" Ike asked, hoping to get a response other than, "It's not your fault."

Lucario appeared from behind him.

_I think he's trying to say, "It's not your fault."_

Ike's eyes widened in horror as the other Smashers surrounded him.

Fox, Falco and Wolf all stared right through him with blank expressions, murmuring the same words.

"It's not your fault, Ike."

Mario and Luigi were even saying it.

"It's-a not your fault."

Ike let out shuddered breaths, becoming more creeped out by the second. The chorus of their words echoed through the room.

Ness and Lucas looked up at him, not saying a word.

Ike let out a sigh of relief, which was cut short as they uttered the exact same phrase.

"It's not your fault, Ike."

Soon, every Smasher joined in, even the ones that were normally quiet and reserved such as Meta Knight.

"It's not your fault."

"Don't worry, Ike. No one will find out."

"There's no need to cry, Ike. It's not your fault."

Eventually, the mercenary lost it, covering his ears and letting out a scream.

"I can't take it anymore!"

He pushed his way through the crowd, flinging the library doors open and running into Master Hand.

"Ike? Are you alright?"

Ike panted heavily, then looked up. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about running into you by the way."

"Oh that's alright. After all, it's not your-"

With that, Ike shoved the floating hand out of the way, bursting out the front doors and letting out cries of rage.

The only other thing that could be heard over it was the roaring laughter of the other Smashers.

"Did you see his face?!" Falco snickered. "Priceless!"

"The way he ran out of here screaming was just too good!" Link laughed.

Marth was the only one who stayed silent, looking down at the ground.

Samus playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Marth, that was the best idea you've ever had!"

Marth sighed. "I just hope Ike isn't too mad with us."

"He'll forgive you, don't worry," Meta Knight said.

Marth shrugged. "I hope so. It wasn't a very nice prank."

"Well don't worry, Marth," Pit said. "After all..."

The Smashers turned to him.

"It's not your fault."

* * *

**I guess I should explain this is a bit of an inside joke with my friends and I. **

**Meh, it's not that great. I have written better stuff. **

**But, please review and all that jazz. Bye!**


End file.
